<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мартин Септим, которого мы (не)заслуживаем by Relan_Daevath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443719">Мартин Септим, которого мы (не)заслуживаем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relan_Daevath/pseuds/Relan_Daevath'>Relan_Daevath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relan_Daevath/pseuds/Relan_Daevath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Защитница Сиродила - женщина простая.<br/>И ей уже решительно надоело крошить дремор. Ну шутка ли, как на работу ходишь в эти Сигильные крепости?<br/>Сын Уриэля Септима VII терпеливо (насколько может) ждёт новостей...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мартин Септим, которого мы (не)заслуживаем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Родились даэдра<br/>
После разговора:<br/>
Мелкий скамп, две мазкен<br/>
И один дремора.</p><p>Был дремора лысым,<br/>
Мазкен - кривоноги,<br/>
Я делился мыслью,<br/>
Не судите строго.</p><p> </p><p>- Когда ж вы уже закончитесь, - меланхолично думала Хаиза Зиир, четвёртая дочь Рааза ар-Истана, лучшая скорнячка во всем Бравиле и по совместительству Героиня Кватча.<br/>
Дреморы пёрли, как из рога изобилия, принадлежащего точно не Кинарет, и отмахиваться от них становилось всё проблематичнее. Вдобавок болела нога. Сапоги, которые удружил ей Джоффри, по всем признакам были пошиты криворуким скампом в припадке острой ненависти ко всему живому. Хаиза бы даже попробовала починить их сама, но всегда больше работала с пушниной.<br/>
- Ободрать бы вас всех, - мстительно сообщила она какой-то верещащей твари, пытавшейся поджечь ей штаны. - На заплатки пустить. Вот тебя лично, паршивца, на перчатки. В Корроле такие с руками оторвут, если сделать с тесьмой, с завязками...<br/>
Не то чтобы Хаиза считала, что даэдра её понимают: скорее всего, эти тупы, как пробки. Просто говорить вслух успокаивало. Какие это по счёту врата Обливиона? Двадцать шестые? Или двадцать пятые? Хаиза вела счёт насечками на наруче, но тот развалился в когтях у особенно борзого керла.<br/>
Она уже даже начала выучивать названия. Страхойло с клювом - это кланфир, мелкая орущая дрянь, похожая на престарелых эльфийских младенцев - скампы или банекины, гады с рожами кислее, чем у данмеров зимой - дреморы; чем вычурнее у них доспех, тем они выше рангом. Есть ещё огримы (вот из такой шкуры бы делать сапоги), и изредка встречалась сущая мерзость - летающие в воздухе пучки щупалец с глазами, от которых тут же голова трещит. Этих Хаиза предпочитала укладывать на расстоянии, стреляя из лука.<br/>
Старый добрый лук, сколько она с ним охотилась... да только в Мёртвых Землях ничего хорошего не настреляешь. Подохшие даэдра превращались кто в пепел, кто в слизь, а заклинаний, чтоб хотя бы сердце вытащить для алхимии, Хаиза не знала. Ну и Дагон с ними.<br/>
Очередная Сигильская Крепость встретила её вонью и ожидаемым сопротивлением дремор. Прорубившись наверх, Хаиза уже привычным жестом взяла в руки сигильский камень; башня засветилась и свернулась внутрь, а Хаизу выкинуло на Нирн.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Мартин Септим, закончив на остаток суток с чтением, пялился на блюдо с мясным рулетом. Аппетитная корочка поблёскивала маслом в свечном свете; выпиравший из теста сочный фарш пах так, что наверное даже у стражи на другом конце Храма текли слюни.<br/>- Не вздумай это трогать сейчас, - вздохнул Джоффри, неодобрительно посматривая на потомка Императора. - Ты знаешь, что будет.<br/>- Знаю. Но у нас же полно всего остального!<br/>- Вам подобает выдержка, ваше высочество.<br/>- Угу, - буркнул Мартин.<br/>Вид у него, несмотря на глубокий вечер, был заспанный и какой-то помятый. Одутловатое лицо с припекшейся к нему слегка недовольной гримасой выражало крайнюю степень усталости: читать приходилось много, вспоминать ещё больше, а на что-то другое времени не оставалось совсем. Вдобавок Героиня Кватча опаздывала на пару дней, и каждый вонзался в слегка артритные суставы раскалённым шипом.<br/>Мартин ещё раз посмотрел на рулет и с неудовольствием уткнулся в книгу.<br/>Бурчало в животе. Буквы перед глазами склеивались. Все дрязги даэдропоклонников казались совершенно неумными; ну вот кому нужны все эти разрушения и хлопоты? Сангвин хотя бы даровал веселье своим почитателям. Уж какое мог. Главное было удерживаться от перегибов.<br/>Про это Мартин тоже мог бы рассказать - достаточно было посмотреть на его фигуру, - но было некому и незачем. Джоффри занимался бухгалтерской книгой, ещё один из Клинков тренировался во дворе, где носило остальных, Мартину особенно дела не было.<br/>Он отчаянно хотел домой.<div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Вечер в Храме означал холод, ветер и поскрипывание деревянных балок крыши.<br/>Хаиза тяжело опустилась на скамью. Стянула наконец треклятые сапоги, один так и хотелось швырнуть в грандмастера, но Хаиза ограничилась тем, что просто поставила оба сушиться у очага, радуясь, что нос ей ломали не раз и не два, и кара постигнет лишь заслуживших.<br/>Два портала за сегодня.<br/>Мартин и Джоффри смотрели на неё выжидающе.<br/>- Две штуки. Там... у этого. У мельницы и ещё на юге. Что-нибудь новое вычитали?<br/>- Да, - кивнул Мартин. - Но я пока... не готов что-то сказать. Нужны ещё пара дней. Тогда у меня будет вся информация.<br/>- Угу.<br/>Хаиза поднялась, тяжело побрела во двор, где стояла бочка с водой для "омовений". Долго пялилась на воду с плавающими в ней кусочками льда. Потом сунула туда курчавую голову с приплетёнными к черепу косицами...<br/>Ей осенью стукнуло сорок пять. Два раза рожала. Руки болят. Нервы ни к Дагону. Начинала как мечница и гладиатор, но со временем папашино ремесло показалось более спокойной лошадкой.<br/>И вот, нате. Стоило загреметь в тюрьму (по-идиотски, отколотив воришку, на которого не оказалось улик) - как завертелось всё это... дерьмо тролля, с Императором, Дагоном и Мифическим Рассветом. Название-то какое!<br/>Хоть пожрать дают нормально.<br/>Рулет вполне ничего. С мясом. Лучше, чем сапоги.<p>Сидеть трапезничать в тишине было непривычно и скучно.<br/>
Но и спрашивать про дела... В Обливон этот Обливион. Завтра будет новый день и новые обсуждения. Джоффри будет делать умный вид, Мартин надуется...<br/>
А. Нет. Джоффри уже сделал умный вид. И закатил лекцию о дальнейших действиях.<br/>
Хаиза поняла, что если он проболтает ещё хоть минуту, то получит в морду. Вот просто так. Потому что рука у неё тяжёлая. И башка после глазастых щуплолётов раскалывается.<br/>
- Слушай, Септим, - перебить грандмастера оказалось сущим наслаждением. - Есть у тебя покои или что-то вроде?<br/>
Мартин пожал плечами.<br/>
- У меня есть что-то вроде комнаты.<br/>
- Тогда "что-то вроде" пошли.  Или нам так тут и пьянствовать? Обсудить кое-что надо. Героическое. Ну ты понимаешь. Не среди чужих коек и шмотья.</p><p>Мартин не спорил. Он вообще редко спорил. Споры удлиняли и без того кошмарно занудные обсуждения - политики, магических систем... он вообще плохо себя представлял на троне. Да, колдовать он кое-как умел. Ну, даже лучше, чем кое-как, ладно.<br/>
А вот это всё... понимание, кого куда назначить, куда дальше идти... признаться, он был очень рад наличию Джоффри и Хаизы. Оба его чуть пугали, но по крайней мере, на его личных плечах оставались только слова - написанные в книгах или те, что нужно было сказать. Со словами ещё можно было управиться.</p><p>Комнатка у Мартина оказалась маленькая, но уютная.<br/>
Хаиза ар-Рааз заняла в ней почти всё место, даже учитывая, что избавилась от доспехов и переоделась в простую льняную одежду. Для редгардки, способной поднять над головой два собственных веса, она была весьма стройной, но красивой её назвать язык не поворачивался. Лицо со сломанным носом и довольно мрачными чертами, широкие плечи и тренированные руки - сдирать шкуры и махать мечом это вам не сидеть за пяльцами.<br/>
Мартин отстранённо подумал, что впервые за достаточно долгое количество времени он находится наедине с женщиной.<br/>
Которая опорожняет вторую бутылку, подливает ему самому из третьей и изливает душу. Первая бутылка ушла на брань в сторону Мёртвых Земель и тамошних архитекторов: Хаиза до смерти устала от того, что Сигильные крепости похожи одна на другую, по её словам, как "альтмерские надменные рожи".<br/>
Что ж, выяснив это, про "дела" договорились больше не распространяться. Но теперь Героиню Кватча и будущую надежду Сиродила на светлое будущее несло и вовсе в какую-то левую сторону.<br/>
- Знаешь, а у меня ведь сын есть, - доносила она до Мартина, приобняв того за плечо. -  Хороший парнишка. Родила тогда по дурости, а потом вроде вырос ничего. Крепкий такой. Молчаливый. Мало с ним была, да и сбежал потом в Алик'р. Нужен он там, как верблюду третий горб, а! То там без него мечами махать некому. Хороший был парень. Говорят только, даэдрам поклоняться стал. Святотатство это, грех, нехорошо, да и не пойму я, что за толк от этих даэдр - вон, замучалась уже, как три дня отпахала, пытаясь всем бошки посносить.<br/>
- Сожалею, леди Хаиза. Может быть, ваш сын возьмётся за ум. Я читал...<br/>
- Всё-то ты читаешь, Мартин, а полезного вычитал мало. Может, ничего нет написанного, а мы просто видим сны наяву перед открытыми страницами?  Кстати, попадала в руки мне одна волшебная книжка. Тоже всё про даэдр... ну я открыла, оттуда высунись такое страходолбище, что Азиз после гулянки, да и говорит - исполню мол все твои желания. Вот какие у меня желания, по-твоему?<br/>
- Место... во дворце?<br/>
- Да откуда только мысли такие! Нужен он кому, дворец твой, уж прости, твоё величество - или высочество, Дагон с тобой. Нет. Хочу я открыть свою винодельню. Знаешь, вот это - выходишь, и смотришь, что и солнце где надо сегодня, и улиток не очень много, а какие есть, тех можно оборвать и продать, повара скупают эдакую дрянь. И виноград зреет - крупный, красный, так и лопается от сока. Потом его собрать, подавить под песни, поставить вино. Вот это - работа! И красота, и воздух, и других успеваешь замечать.<br/>
Мартин даже не знал, что ответить, потому ещё немножко выпил. Накануне он был уверен, что умеет обращаться со словами, но они все решительно выветрились.<br/>
- Винодельня, наверное, приносит неплохой доход. Ты действительно разбираешься в этом?<br/>
- А то! Папашка, конечно, был скорняк тоже, а вот дядя когда-то управлял такой. До сих пор скучаю... пожгли там всё. Пираты. Давно дело было. Ладно, может, закончится это всё, и устрою, а хотя бы даже с твоей милости. Кстати, а ты куда, после всего этого... ах, да, ты же этот. Император. Точно. Извини.<br/>
Мартин посмотрел на неё укоризненно и потянулся ещё за куском рулета.<br/>
Уже даже не хотелось, но лучше жевать, чем придумывать, что ответить.<br/>
Хаиза его смущала.<br/>
Он, конечно, был воспитан фермером, но фермер слишком о многом догадывался. Потому некоторые вещи...<br/>
- И какой ты Император... славный ты. Ну что смотришь на меня? - редгардка зевнула и снова притиснула его поближе.<br/>
От неё пахло шкурами, оружейным маслом и - вот напасть - какими-то сладковатыми редгардскими духами. Когда успела только?<br/>
- Дай-ка... - Героиня Кватча  отобрала у Мартина тарелку с рулетом и отставила на стол. Ущипнула за толстоватую щёку. -  ...приласкаю. Больно ты неприкаянный. И жрёшь много - грустишь, да?<br/>
- Миледи, вы, вероятно...<br/>
- Да какая я тебе леди, - фыркнула Хаиза, устраиваясь у него на коленях и начиная развязывать ворот.<br/>
Мартин понял, что уйти не выйдет. Он даже не очень знал, а надо ли - уходить, жизнь просто не готовила его к... а, да что греха таить, к последнему полугоду. К тому, что Героиня Кватча воспримет его в качестве мужчины, тоже. Скорее бы он рассчитывал, что Хаиза приведёт с собой какого-нибудь рубаку ещё здоровее себя.<br/>
Жалеет, наверное.<br/>
Ну и что, с другой стороны?<br/>
“Я не септим, всем мил не буду” - каламбур из идиотских в его случае.<br/>
Руки у неё ласковые. И вина в них обоих уже достаточно....</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>"А хорошая она баба, - думает часом позже Мартин какую-то совершенно деревенскую мысль, и даже себе не удивляется. - И винодельня штука хорошая. Жаль, староват я становлюсь. А то бы, может, и Сангвина... нет, нет. Никаких больше культов. И так уже от даэдр деваться некуда".<br/>Он лежит рядом с храпящей скорнячкой, пытаясь хоть как-то отвоевать кусок одеяла, чтобы натянуть себе на отнюдь не героическое брюшко или хотя бы на ноги, знающие о походах так же мало, как его ум - об обязанностях Императора.<br/>"Надо начать хотя бы стараться. Раз никто не сделает это за меня. Я нужен всем этим людям. Ох, Акатош... почему нельзя просто отдать всё Джоффри и уйти куда-то?"<br/>Хаиза всхрапывает и брыкается; одеяло таки получается подтянуть.<br/>Что ж, завтра будет новый день. Много нужно успеть. Но жизнь Мартина Септима стала немного лучше.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>